Divergent Truth or dare and more!
by Divergents44
Summary: After initiation, the divergent characters come back for truth or dare and more! Relationships, jobs, and their life after initiation! All this with a side of humor and action!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Tris' POV**

Christina and I are running and squealing down the hallway. "This is so exciting! I remember when Will and I got our own room. It was so cool!" Christina exclaims.

"I know! I can't wait." It's not like we hadn't stayed together before, I have a ton of stuff at his place and a lot of his stuff is at my place, but it still symbolized us actually moving in together. We were on our way to pick up the key, then it was moving day. My heart was racing, I was so excited like I might burst of joy, but if I overreacted too much, Christina would make fun of how "girly" I was acting. I normally put on a tough face and show everyone that I shouldn't be messed with no matter my size. We finally got my key, then we were off to pack.

 **Tobias' POV**

I was literally shaking with nervousness and excitement. Today was the day that Tris and I move in together, permanently. That wasn't exactly why I was scared. I was off to the dauntless jeweler to buy a ring for Tris. I was going to propose to her. I had the perfect plan to ask her. First I would announce on the intercom for Tris to come to headquarters. Then, Zeke would film me asking her to marry me and he would play it on all the big screens posted around the dauntless compound so everyone will see. I couldn't wait. I got there and bought her a ring with diamonds circling around a bigger darker stone and topped off with 4 and 6 etched into it. I had already asked her Dad and he gave his blessing. Her family was going to be there, watching it on the big screen. I can't believe this is actually happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Tris' POV**

As Christina and I were packing up my things I heard someone say, "Tris Prior please report to headquarters, I repeat Tris Prior please report to headquarters." I looked strangely at Christina, she just shrugged and said I should go. So I started walking over to headquarters.

 **Tobias' POV**

Ok, the head team member for the headquarters department just asked Tris to come here immediately. I glanced to the side and saw Zeke ready, in his position. Tris shouldn't notice him, but just in case I told him to get behind a desk. Then, she walked in and I felt my breath hitch, she was so damn beautiful, I couldn't look away. She walked up and said, "Tobias, what's going on? Why do they need me?" I took a deep breath and said my part, "Beatrice Prior you are the love of my life and everything to me," I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring, "will you be mine forever? Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

 **Tris' POV**

Tobias just proposed to me in the sweetest way, I was so surprised, because it was so unexpected. I took a second to process everything and then finally said, "Yes of course, I love you so much!" He looked like the happiest man in the world when he picked me up and kissed me passionately. We broke apart and I smiled.

"I love you Tobias Eaton."

"And I love you Tris Eaton."

"C'mon lets go see your parents Tris, and the rest of the dauntless faction."

"What, the whole dauntless faction is waiting? Tobias Eaton what did you do." I laughed.

"Well," he said slowly, "I might've gotten Zeke to film the whole thing and broadcast it live onto all the big screens in the compound."

I just laughed and smiled at him.

"C'mon lets go."

When we got down to the pit, everyone, I mean everyone was there waiting and my parents were the first to grab us. My mom had tears in her eyes and my dad was talking with Tobias while smiling and laughing.

"I'm so happy for you beat- I mean Tris." said my mom. "You and Tobias are going to be so happy together."

"Thanks mom!"

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" squealed Christina when she found me. "This is amazing! We have to get all our friends together for a big truth or dare party tonight and to celebrate you and Tobias!"

"Sure, what the hell! It's been a while since I've played."

"Ok. I'll tell Zeke, Uriah, Will, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn." said Christina.

"And I'll obviously tell Four."

I think I literally skipped off to find Tobias because I was so overwhelmed with joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey guys! Sorry the past 2 chapter have been short. This is my first fanfic and I'm still figuring out how long they should each be. I would love some constructive criticism or a review. Thanks for reading! Also I want to let you know that Peter is good in this story. Just letting you know!**

 **Tris' POV**

I found him amongst a crowd of people bombarding him with, "congratulations!" so I went into save him, but we both got picked up and we went crowd surfing. After all that both our faces were flushed and I was getting a little tired.

"Tobias, we should go finish packing, then we have a truth or dare/engagement party to get to." I said.

"Ok, I need to lie down for a couple hours anyway, I'm wiped out."

As we walked back I just started laughing out of nowhere. It got so bad I fell on the ground.

"Tris," he said starting to laugh, "what's so funny!"

"We're engaged! I am going to officially be Tris Eaton in a few days!" I exclaimed.

"Who said anything about a few days?" he said with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon lets go."

As he dragged me down the hallways making a few turns we got to a small room with a sign that said marriage department on it. He told me to wait outside and he came back with a marriage contract with our names on it. We both signed it and it was official, my name was Tris Eaton. As we started walking back, I jumped on his back with a huge grin.

"I love you so much Tobias Eaton!"

"I love you too, Tris Eaton!"

"Take me to our room." I commanded.

"As you wish your highness." He said jokingly.

He ran all the way there with me on his back we barged into the room and he finally set me down. We looked around and all of our stuff was in boxes already in our room. There was a note on the door we hadn't noticed. It read, "Congrats guys! We are so happy for you!" from Will and Christina.

"Look, Christina and Will moved all our stuff for us."

"How nice of them," Tobias said, "Well, since that's out of the way I'm going to take a nap for a couple of hours."

"Okay, I'm going to go find Christina and thank her. Knowing her she'll drag me along to shop so I'll be in by 5:00 so I can get ready. We have to be there at 6:00. Okay?"

"Okay, I love you Tris."

"Love you too."

I went out in the hall and walked to Christina's room. I heard her and Will making out on the other side so I decided to have a little fun. I ran to get Peter.

"Peter! Peter!" I yelled. He finally turned.

"What do you want?!"

"You need to come see, it's an emergency. Eric is busy so I came to you."

"What is it? What happened?"

"I can't even begin to describe it. You just have to come see." I said.

"Fine, lead the way."

I was dying of laughter inside as I led him to Christina's room.

Kick the door down I ordered.

"What? Why?"

"No time for questions, just do it."

"Fine." He huffed.

He kicked it down and tripped in the process so he ran into the middle of Will and Christina making out. I tried to contain my laughter as Peter looked between them mystified as he somehow held Christina's shirt. I couldn't hold it any longer and I started cracking up. Peter looked furious.

"Is this some sick joke?!" he yelled. Then, to my surprise he started laughing. "Because if it is you got me!"

"Yeah it was. I knew they were making out and I wanted to play a trick on them and you so yay I did it!"

Peter smirked, "That was a good one Tris, very good."

"You want to join our truth or dare game tonight at 6:00?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

Christina and Will were cool with the joke and after I thanked them Christiana, like always, wanted to go shopping. So after 11 stores I bought tight black pants that really make my butt look good, a cute tight tank top, a nice black jacket and 3 inch heels. Christina said it was casual and sexy, but it also had an extra layer which was good for truth or dare. After, I walked back to Tobias and I's room to find him sleeping peacefully. I decided to slip in and get an hour of sleep so I got in bed. When I did, by instinct Tobias put his arms around me and engulfed me with the sweet warmth of his body next to mine. I swear I saw a small smile creep onto his face. I knew that my life with him would be great because we both loved each other and that was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Tris' POV**

I woke up to Tobias' sweet voice in my ear.

"It's time to get up, Tris Eaton." He whispered slowly.

"I could stay in here with you all day, but I guess it would be nice to have an engagement party." I replied.

I yawned and stretched, then finally got up to dress. Tobias was already getting dress. He was trying to find a shirt and I told him he should probably find two, or three. Then I went and touched his tattoos like always, I touched each one, but then I noticed one in the very center of his back. It was a heart with two T's interlocked in the middle. One big and bold which represented him and one was slightly smaller and in cursive which represented me. I smiled.

"When did you get your new tattoo?"

"After I went to buy your ring, Tori noticed that I had bought a ring and she insisted on giving me a free tattoo with our letters in it."

"I love it!"

"I insisted on T and T because only you and me will see it so I don't need to put 4 and 6." He said as he turned around and gave me a long slow kiss. It deepened and then I found myself laying on my back on the bed with Tobias on top of me, when we heard a knock.

"I guess we should answer that," I said in between kisses. He sighed and said we should. Tobias threw a shirt on, I fixed my hair, and then he opened it. Christina was there ready to go.

"Lets go, were going to be late." She whined.

"Ok let me get dressed," I said. "Give me five minutes."

"Ok fine. But hurry!"

I closed the door and hurriedly got dressed. Tobias gave me a quick kiss, then we were out the door.

 **Tobias' POV**

When we got there we were stormed by people saying "Congratulations!" and "Behave Four!" I just laughed and allowed them to keep congratulating us. Tris looked real happy and that was enough for me. After it settled I walked up to Zeke.

"Zeke, there's like 50 people here!" I yelled over the blaring music. "I thought it was just a truth or dare party!"

"It will be. This is the main party, in an hour at 7:30. I'm going to kick everyone, but our close friends out and that's when the shots and expensive beer come out!" he grinned in a naughty way at me. "You can have some fun with your fiancé."

"Actually, Tris and I are legally married so now she is Tris Eaton!" I grinned.

"So it's official, eh?"

"Yep, went and signed the papers after I proposed!"

"That's great!" yelled Zeke. "You want me to dare you anything special."

"Sure. Seven minutes in heaven obviously. Um and maybe a shot contest or lap dance." I blushed at the last one.

"Ok. Or maybe I should dare her to give a lap dance to Uri and you can fight him." He grinned.

He stopped when I glared at him. He held his hands up in defense.

"Woah, cool it. I was just joking though."

"You better have." Then I started laughing. "Was I really that scary?"

"Yeah man I thought you were kick my ass to hell or something."

"Ha! Give me one of those crappy beers."

"Ok, but I would save for the real good stuff."

"Will do." I glanced at Tris dancing on the dance floor along with Christina. I loved Tris so much. A slow song started and I walked up to her from behind. I grabbed her hips.

"Hey Tris Eaton, may I have this dance." I whispered in her ear.

She looked at me with a grin. "Sure, you sexy beast."

"Is that a new nickname?"

"It was either that, honey, or some crap like muffin."

"I like sexy beast the best."

We started dancing to the music and time slipped by.

 **Tobias' POV**

An hour and 2 crappy beers later and Zeke was literally kicking people out. One guy started complaining so Zeke said, "Get your fat ass out of my room. Go cry to your mom, Bill!" He wasn't drunk, but he was getting there.

"Okay, everybody! Let's get ready. It's only right that the one and only Four goes first." He smirked at me.

"Ok let's do this…"

 **Suspense! Ha not really, I will post the next chapter real soon, so hold tight! And come back for the truth or dare game!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is a little on the teen side, not too bad, but YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Hope y'all like it!**

 **Tobias' POV**

"Okay, everybody! Let's get ready. It's only right that the one and only Four goes first." He smirked at me.

"Ok let's do this." I scanned the people sitting in the circle, looking for my victim. Peter, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, and Tris all looked at me with anxious but excited faces. I decided to start off easy.

"Will," I said, "Truth or dare?" He paled.

"Uh, um. Truth." He whispered.

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouted.

"Will, how many times have you and Christina done IT?"

"Well, you see, um we have uh…" he trailed looking lost for words.

"C'mon, just tell us!" I said.

"Ok fine. 5 times." He said as he flushed bright red with embarrassment.

"Alright," Will said, searching for his victim, "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"I dare you to call Jeanine Matthews and tell her a drunk dauntless dude is on his way to moon her."

"Oh lord, somebody give me a phone," she said while laughing.

She looked up Jeanine's secretary's number. She dialed it, there were a few rings, and then Jeanine's secretary picked up the phone.

"Hello, Jeanine Matthews' office, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Jeanine, please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but she probably wants to hear what I have to say."

"One moment please."

"This is Jeanine Matthews."

"Hi, Jeanine! I just wanted to give you a heads up. There is a drunk dauntless man coming to moon you and all of erudite. He should arrive in about 15 minutes."

"What the hell?! Who is this? I demand to know who this is! If this is some practical joke you dauntless are pulling, then you will all get it! So help me-"

Tris ended it because we were all rolling around dying because Jeanine was so pissed!

"Nice touch, with the 'all of erudite'," I managed to say, "That made it way better!"

 **Tris's POV**

I looked around and had a great idea for a guy, but who to choose. Uriah would do this so I chose him.

"Uriah, tru-"

"Dare! I ain't no pansycake!"

"Ok." I grinned evilly. "You have to go to the tattoo parlor and ask Tori if she can give you a tattoo on your crotch. If she says that she can you have to get a tattoo picked out by Christina. Christina and I get to watch. Well not the actual doing of the tattoo because that would be gross."

He was so stunned that I came up with a dare like that, but he didn't remove any clothing I guess he was going to do it.

"Alright, let's do it." He said grumpily.

"Yeah!" shouted Christina.

When we got there, Tori and one other girl were there so we walked up to Tori and Uriah looked really nervous.

"Hey Uriah. Come back for another tattoo?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, actually I need to know if you can put a tattoo on my crotch."

"Well, that is… odd. But, yes it is possible." She replied.

I smirked and Christina started laughing.

"Let's see which tattoo he will get." Christina said. "Hmm. Something that will tell a girl Uriah means business."

In the end she chose a tattoo with a lion and words under it that say 'I'm fierce!" I almost died of laughter. Christina and I didn't go in but we kept a camera up to the door so you could hear him. He screamed and screamed.

"Ok, please don't hold me like that. It makes me uncomf- AHHHH!"

When we got back we showed them the video and even though it was only sound, even Uriah was laughing by the end. After we had settled down, it was Uriah's turn.

"Hmm. Four? Candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Ok. I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris."

He grinned and looked at me.

"You want to?"

I grinned and tugged him into the bedroom.

 **Tobias' POV**

"If you're uncomfortable then we don't have to do anything."

"Tobias, I love you, but sometimes you can be a baby. I think it's you who is uncomfortable." She said, almost as if she was challenging me.

"Oh, we'll see." I moved in and started kissing her slowly. She then pushed me up against the wall and it deepened. Soon her legs were around my waist as we moved in sync to each other's lips. I brought her to the bed and laid on top of her. Her jacket came off and so did my shirt. My hand snaked up her bare back as she moved her hand down my chest. We were lost in each other and we didn't even hear them counting down and they burst in the room. They were laughing, but I didn't care and neither did Tris. We were in love, what did they expect? When we were all sitting back in a circle I realized it was my turn. I wanted to target a girl this time. Actually, I was going to play matchmaker. I knew Zeke liked Shauna and she had been eyeing him up so I was gonna get them together.

"Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she said excitedly. I looked at Zeke and he reddened then I looked back at her and she also reddened.

"Shauna I dare you to give Zeke a lap dance." She thought about and was about to pull her shirt off when Zeke said, "C'mon Shauna I know you can't resist."

"Fine," she said. Zeke got up and sat in a chair with a stupid grin on his face. Like a 5 year old just won a bucket of candy. She put her butt up to his face and wiggled it a little. She teased him by slowly turning around and smacking it. She ran her hand down the middle of his thighs and then straddled him bumping back and forth.

"Zeke," she said, "you enjoying yourself?" Shauna asked.

"Hell yeah baby!"

She finished her bumping then slid her hands up his bare chest and finished off by trailing kisses from his forehead to his shoulder. Zeke was grinning from ear to ear when she got off him. He sat back down and she sat on him while they were making out.

"Zeke, just ask her out already."

"Okay. Shauna who wanna be my girl?"

"You know it."

They stopped kissing, thankfully and we got back to the game.

 **Check out the next chapter for more of the game! They may take this little game out of the room, *Hint, hint* The next one will be up in a few days!**


End file.
